


No Vacancy

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: When she is caught without a hotel room The SHIELD step in and offer her a room.  But of course, this offer doesn't come without a price.





	No Vacancy

“Don’t worry darling. You can stay with us.” The cocky voice of Dean Ambrose spoke up, uncomfortably close to Siena Chase’s neck. The petite diva couldn’t stop the shudder that racked through her body, and by the lowkey chuckles coming from behind her, Dean had noticed, and he wasn’t alone. She didn’t know why she was surprised. Of course where Dean Ambrose was, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins wouldn’t be far behind. 

“No thank you.” The blonde said firmly keeping her attention on the desk clerk at the Marriott Hotel. “Are you absolutely positive you don’t have my reservation and there is not one single room available?” she asked for the third time. She couldn’t believe the WWE hadn’t booked her a room. She got that she was new and not very well known, but how did this happen? The clerk shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He felt bad for the girl, but with the WWE in town, along with a couple of other conventions, pretty much all rooms in town were sold out.

“Don’t worry about it Clark.” Seth Rollins said stepping forward and reading the man’s name tag. “We will make sure Ms. Chase is well taken care of.” He casually slipped his hand into the crook of her elbow and began guiding her away from the desk, his fingers cruelly digging into the nook in a not so subtle warning. Roman grabbed Seth’s suitcase while Dean picked up Siena’s duffle bag and slung the strap around his neck as he followed his self-proclaimed brothers. 

After being none to gently shoved into the elevator Siena huddled herself into the back corner as the SHIELD members bluntly told everyone else waiting to find another elevator. She was surprised when the three didn’t pay her any attention, standing nonchalantly in the elevator as it rose to the top floor. When the doors opened the three men stepped out waiting expectantly for Siena to follow suit. When she didn’t budge Roman huffed out an impatient breath and stepped back into the elevator. Siena shrieked when he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than a feather. The breath whooshed out of her as his shoulder jarred into her stomach with each step. 

Seth held open the door as Roman made his way into the room and carelessly deposited Siena on the floor. She scrambled to her feet, heart pounding as she tried to regain the breath she lost. 

“Why you such a bitch Siena?” Dean asked from where he had already taken up residence on the couch. “I mean, here we are, offering our hospitality, and you’re being a cunt about it.” He said angrily.

“Yeah Siena.” Seth chimed in as he hopped up on the bar, his long legs swinging freely. “We don’t go around just offering to bunk with just anyone. You should be a little more grateful.” 

“Making me carry your ass to our room, isn’t exactly expressing your gratitude.” Siena jumped as Roman’s voice sounded right next to her ear. How did these huge men move so silently? She wondered to herself. Her head swiveled as Seth suddenly appeared on her other side, once again catching her off guard. Her eyes widened as he stared down at her, face blank except for one corner of his lips turned up in a smirk. 

“Siena, Siena, Siena.” Seth said ruefully. “You do realize it’s not a good idea to get on our bad side right?” he asked, cock twitching at the fear that flashed across her face. “Heard all the stories, got all the gossip?” he sarcastically chuckled as she nodded. “Then why you trying to turn down our offer?” 

“I..I don’t want to be here.” She stuttered cringing back at the anger flashing on the men’s faces. 

“And why not?” she gasped as Ambrose suddenly appeared, leaving her surrounded by the three men. “Are we not good enough for you? Not good lookin’ enough? I mean, we all know Roman’s dog ass ugly, but me and Seth ain’t too bad.” Dean laughed as Roman flipped him the bird with a smirk. 

“I’m seeing someone.” Siena finally said. Hopefully that would calm the so-called hounds of justice down. And surprisingly it did, the three exchanging a loaded look she didn’t understand.

“Who?” Roman demanded, though he was pretty sure he already knew. 

“AJ” Siena said quietly. She hoped if she was cooperative they would move on from harassing her. 

“Styles? AJ Styles is who you’re seeing?” Seth chuckled as she confirmed what AJ had been bragging about in the locker room just the other day. Though AJ had quite a different take on their situation than Siena apparently did. 

“That’s not what I heard.” Ambrose spoke up. “I heard AJ fucked you six ways to Sunday just so he could brag about being the first to bang you.” 

“AJ told you about us?” Siena blushed in embarrassment. She couldn’t believe AJ would do that. Sure they hadn’t spoken since that night aside from a few texts, AJ brushing off seeing her, but that was just because he was super busy. 

“AJ told the whole fucking locker room. We know all about that little blue butterfly tattoo on your ass.” Dean taunted enjoying the humiliation flushing across her face. “I want to see it in person.” He stepped closer to her, dimples disappearing as his face turned serious. 

“No.” Siena said firmly. “So AJ talked?” she said with a shrug trying to recover. “That’s what guys do. He won’t like it if you guys mess with his girl.” She said confidently. She didn’t know much about the SHIELD, but she knew they respected AJ, and if they respected you, they tended to leave you and yours alone. 

“We’ll see about that.” Dean said pulling out his cell phone and selecting a contact and putting the phone on speaker. He was positive AJ Styles didn’t give a shit about Siena, or consider her anything more than a fuck, but he would make a courtesy call. There were very few people who earned the SHIELD’s respect and Styles happened to be one of those people. 

“Dean, buddy, what’s up my man?” AJ Styles voice came over the speaker. “You and the boys should come on out to Morgan’s. There’s some fine ass girls here tonight.” 

“We appreciate the invite AJ, but we’ve got a fine ass girl already.” Dean chuckled. “In fact, that’s why I’m calling.”

“Go on?” AJ asked curiously.

“You have any objection to us fucking Siena?” Seth called out so Styles could hear him.

“Why would I give a damn about what you do with Siena?” Styles asked, confusion clear over the line. 

Siena’s heart sank at his words while smirks appeared on the faces of the men surrounding her. 

“Well, Siena here claims she’s your girl and you wouldn’t like it if we messed with her.” Dean informed him. “Seeing as how we kinda like you, we figured we would give you a courtesy call before we proceeded.”

“My girl?” Aj said incredulously. “I fucked her. That’s as far as that goes. I don’t give a shit what you do with her.” 

“That’s what we thought. Appreciate the clarification.” Roman spoke up smirking down at Siena.

“No guys, thank you. I appreciate you reaching out. It won’t be forgotten.” AJ said before ending the call.

“Well, Siena, looks like your get out of jail free card just left you out to dry.” Seth cackled reaching out to brush her long blonde hair back from her face. “So let us get back to your appalling lack of manners.”


End file.
